


Never Give Up

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Prince Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine you are injured terribly and time is of the essence. Loki tries to heal you but his powers fail him, though Loki is never one to give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

You try and call out, but nothing. Your voice makes no sound. You reach down to where the knife pierced your body, and you can feel it … warm and wet and sticky with blood.

But, it doesn’t hurt, not truly.

Your body feels heavy, and hot … like you are falling asleep beside a forgotten fire. It’s uncomfortable, and you want to move, to roll your body away from the flickering flames. But you can’t … sleep has already claimed you.

Suddenly you hear footsteps on the cold stone floor. You open your eyes again, trying to blink away the fatigue and blurriness.

“He … help …” It’s barely more than a whisper.

The footsteps do not increase from there leisurely pace. You wonder then, if you truly are going to die here … in the middle of the palace. The one place you always had felt safe; protected.

The footsteps still sound, but suddenly they stop.

You listen, too exhausted to try and turn your head and see who is standing before you. You wonder what you must look like, covered in blood … lying in the middle of the corridor in barely any clothes.

The footsteps sound again, and you realise with renewed relief that they are becoming louder. They are coming closer.

“Someone help!” You would recognise that voice anywhere, even if you were half dead. He slides towards you, immediately scooping you up into his arms.

You wondered dreamily what Lady Eir would say to him cradling your body when you were covered in so much blood.

She would probably tell him to let her handle it, ordering the man to get out of their way. She and Frigga were the only two people in all Asgard who could scold your Prince, and you loved them for it.

“No …” Loki’s voice is so tender, that it makes you smile. He looks at you like you are half mad, and you can’t blame him. “What happened, darling?” He shakes you slightly, trying to get you to focus on him.

You can’t speak, so you just turn your head.

He follows your gaze, to the bloodied knife just out of his grasp. You watch in awe as his face moves to rage and he holds you tighter.

“I’ll kill whoever did this …” Loki hisses, and it makes you shiver. “What …” Just as he was about to ask you something else, your heart stutters.

You gasp for breath, and close your eyes tightly to fight to crippling pain in your body. Loki’s hands relax around you, and then he sees it.

The huge ugly wound in your side; the thing that will kill you …

“No.” The word is barely more than an escaped breath on Loki’s lips, like he cannot believe, no, he will not believe that this is happening.

You realise then, what was wrong. Loki had been punished by the Allfather; his magic had been taken away …

He couldn’t heal you.

“GUARDS!” Loki screams, and it rings out, echoing throughout the walls. It reminds you both how alone you truly are, and it makes you gasp in worry. He turns to looks down at you, seeing your frightened face and wide eyes. “Hush, it ok.” Loki soothes, before rocking you gently.

“Lo …” you try and respond, wanting to comfort him. His eyes look pained, tears rolling freely down his pale ivory face. Reaching up shakily, you manage to capture one on your finger.

“No” Loki murmurs, holding your hand gently before you can lower it to your body “Lie still love. Just .. stay with me”

His voice breaks on the last word, and your heart with it.

You want to smile up at your Prince, to tell him that you’re not going anywhere, but nothing happens. Your chest heaves with the pain of trying to speak, and you gasp for breath …

“SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP US! GUARDS!”

Although it seemed impossible, Loki’s voice reached new levels of intensity. You are almost certain that his scream must have woken the entire realm.

Your mind drifts then, and although you try so hard, you can’t focus on Loki.

“No, no” He pleads, releasing your hand so he can run his own gently across your cheek. You hadn’t even realised you were crying “Stay with me. Don’t leave me …”

Something in you stirs then; a memory of you and your Prince talking once in the library. Finally, after all those days and nights in each other’s company, he had finally told you about his mother; and about Odin … and Thor.

“Darling?” Loki calls you, but your mind is still far away. “Darling, please no, not you to! I can’t … GUARDS!”

Loki’s voice startles you, and you turn to look into his eyes once more. Although you had spent so long in his company, until now you had never truly seen him like this. So vulnerable … so beautiful …

You try and fight, to move your lips to say something, anything … feeling the blackness creep into your eyes and fill your vision. But you are not frightened. Not whilst in his arms …

 

You blink rapidly, trying to clear your vision.

Loki was stood to the side of your bed, his face pale and gaunt. He looked petrified, and you automatically reach out a weak and cold hand, trying to sooth him.

“You nearly died …” The words are nothing more than a whisper on your Prince’s lips, and you smile.

“I’m alright, Love.”

Loki moves quickly, kneeling down next to your bed, and grasping both of your hands in his. He kisses them rapidly, a tear falling down his face.

“What happened?” You rasp, watching your Prince with awe. Loki had never shown this much raw emotion, and you wanted to take in every second of it.

“The guards came, and we brought you to Lady Eir.” Your Prince looks up to you with a watery smile. “She saved you.”

“No,” you argue, shakenly reaching across to gently cup his pale face. “You did.”


End file.
